miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 May 2018
00:22:50 -!- Loveitall has joined Special:Chat 00:24:21 -!- Loveitall has left Special:Chat 01:51:14 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:52:38 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 05:44:50 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 05:45:12 o/ 05:46:06 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:46:14 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:46:14 (sun) 05:46:26 Hi Jallybug 05:46:33 How are you 05:46:41 Anoara Khatun hi ano 05:46:47 l am good 05:46:53 Hi Jall 05:47:04 I am good too 05:47:33 I have a question about yesterday 05:48:03 Have you a good day yesterday 05:48:05 Ask what you want 05:48:33 No, unfortunately, I was sick 05:48:50 Sorry I couldn't talk with you yesterday 05:49:16 It's ok 05:49:16 Lets talk private 06:45:27 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 07:42:13 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:43:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 07:43:44 Hi 07:43:56 o/ 07:44:02 Everyone 07:44:28 Oh no my teacher coming 07:44:32 Bye 07:44:39 See you soon 07:45:02 o/ 07:45:36 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 08:08:32 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 08:25:11 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 08:25:54 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 09:05:41 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:31:48 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 09:32:04 salam 09:32:05 Hi 09:32:14 Hi 09:35:01 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 09:37:37 Théorie HALKA 16.17.18 09:47:01 ok 09:47:04 fay 09:48:25 -!- Bellawesomeness has joined Special:Chat 09:49:05 -!- Bellawesomeness has left Special:Chat 10:00:28 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 10:01:14 -!- Bellawesomeness has joined Special:Chat 10:01:25 -!- Bellawesomeness has left Special:Chat 10:15:11 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 11:08:25 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:09:27 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 11:36:20 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 11:58:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 12:37:14 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 12:37:47 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 13:05:37 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:54:39 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:01:31 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:01:31 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:01:54 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:57:02 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:58:54 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:59:56 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:00:36 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:14:52 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:31:23 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:31:32 Hi 15:31:40 \o 15:32:14 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 15:33:18 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:41:04 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:41:26 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:48:11 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:56:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:57:30 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:06:41 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:39:53 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 16:45:30 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:51:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:01:20 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 17:01:36 (miraculous wheel) 17:02:10 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 17:07:18 hey Alexiel 17:37:06 -!- Warriorcats7799 has joined Special:Chat 17:37:51 -!- Warriorcats7799 has left Special:Chat 17:39:18 -!- Faintmemory5607 has joined Special:Chat 17:39:33 Uh.. Hello ^^ 17:39:36 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:43:54 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:44:12 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:44:24 Hi everyone 17:44:59 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:45:15 hey 17:46:05 Hi cx 17:47:11 This isn't active o-o 17:47:27 yeah it isn't 17:47:53 Hmm thought it would be. I'll make it active c:< 17:48:11 I'm Cat by the way ^^ 17:53:35 I'm Falco 17:56:01 Cool name. Heh sorry if i spell things wrong. Got a broken wrist ;-; 17:56:31 that sucks 17:58:17 Yup. Fell off a horse cx 17:59:19 oof 17:59:51 I'm used to falling off 18:09:26 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:10:16 Hi everyone I'm here 18:11:36 Hewwo ^^ 18:11:53 Faintmemory5607 Looks like you're new 18:12:17 Yup. Also please just call me Cat 18:12:30 hey Jally 18:12:37 l am Jally age 13 They call me at the school Jall 18:12:48 FalcoLombardi99 hi 18:13:22 I'm Cat and i am also 13 18:13:31 Faintmemory5607 Welcome to the miraculous ladybug wiki 18:13:58 Faintmemory5607 I am girl and you 18:14:47 Thanks ^^ And yup, im female 18:15:20 Nice to meet you Cat 18:15:44 Cat Is that your real name 18:16:02 I do not think so 18:16:04 Nice to meet you too, Jally. And nope, its a nickname though 18:16:49 Well I'm going now (crying) 18:17:12 Aww, bye ^^ 18:17:23 (sad) 18:17:52 FalcoLombardi99 Hi how are you 18:18:54 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:20:06 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:20:37 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 18:35:35 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:37:57 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:38:23 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:38:24 Hi 18:38:31 o/ 18:38:55 Ano hi 18:39:07 Jall hi 18:39:19 How are you 18:39:34 I am good and you 18:39:59 I am OK but worried about San 18:40:32 Why didn't you talk to him 18:40:39 How is Josh 18:41:03 I can't because you know 18:41:06 he is fine 18:41:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:41:35 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:48:21 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:52:30 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:53:00 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 20:00:25 -!- Faintmemory5607 has left Special:Chat 20:12:18 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 21:59:16 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:12:09 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 22:38:58 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:39:08 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:45:54 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 22:48:12 -!- Ebrebel6 has joined Special:Chat 23:23:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:24:05 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:29:21 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:33:34 -!- Ladybug111255 has joined Special:Chat 23:34:15 -!- Ladybug111255 has left Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs